


Draco's Distraction

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione is upset, Draco does his best to appease her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Some silliness written for Grey's birthday. Unbeta'd.

Hermione stormed in and shut the front door of their flat, nearly catching Draco's hand in the process. She threw her purse down on the sofa and stomped off to the kitchen, yanking the kettle into the sink to fill it with water before slamming it down on the stove. 

A moment later, Draco carefully made his way inside. 

"You're upset," he said.

Hermione snorted.

Draco peeled off his outer robes and neatly folded them over a chair, then turned toward Hermione and waited. 

"I don't want to talk to you right now," she spat, clanging the china tea cup and saucer together. Draco's eye twitched, but he managed to hold in a wince. The tea set had been a priceless gift from his mother and was only brought out for important guests. No doubt that was why Hermione was using them now. 

He supposed he deserved the treatment, but he kept the thought to himself and took a deep breath as he counted backwards from twenty. 

Five…four…three…two…

"It was my birthday!" She whirled around. "You couldn't keep your trap shut just one bloody day, could you?"

"Your birthday is on Tuesday."

"That's not the point and you know it!" she roared. "It was my birthday dinner with my friends and if you couldn't control yourself, you shouldn't have come."

"I was perfectly nice to the weasel and the little weaselette, and I didn't speak to Longbottom once, like you asked." 

Hermione planted her hands on her hips. "You really don't see any problems with your behaviour tonight?" 

"Perhaps I didn't display my finest social skills," Draco conceded with a tilt of his head. "But I tried my best to be polite. I even complemented Weasley on his save in last week's Quidditch match." A touch of sarcasm seeped through his tone, but he cleared his throat and stilled his lips from forming their natural sneer. 

Hermione should have been proud of his restraint, but instead her eyes grew wide. She was ogling him like he was a green-eyed monster. 

"You got into a brawl with Harry!"

"I'd hardly call it a brawl-"

"It was a fist fight—we were thrown out of the restaurant!"

"Yes, before we paid the cheque as well, which saved us quite a bit of money," Draco said. "You're always on about how I spend too much money."

Hermione let out a frustrated growl as the kettle whistled and she whirled back around to prepare her tea.

"Two sugars for mine," Draco said. 

Hermione spun on her heel and slapped him.

His head whipped to the side with the force of her blow; heat rose to his cheek in the shape of her hand, and he slowly straightened to face her again.

"I see you want your birthday sex already," Draco purred lowly, a dangerous glint in his eye. Hermione drew back to slap him again, but he snatched her wrist before she could make contact. 

"This is not foreplay," she growled, but she took a step back as he inched forward and pressed her hips to the counter. "I'm very, very—oh-"

Still holding her wrist high above their heads, Draco dipped down and licked a long path up the column of her neck, pausing to nibble on her earlobe. Her breath hitched and he chuckled. 

"This is not funny," Hermione protested weakly. Draco pushed his leg between her thighs, spreading them. "I'm very, _very_ -"

Draco released her wrist and slid his hand down her arm, over her collar and down further, grazing the curve of her breast covered by her silky blouse. His other hand found the hem of her skirt and he slipped beneath it, smoothing his palm over her thigh until his fingers reached her knickers. 

Draco grinned against her skin. Her knickers were cotton, probably white, like the innocent virgin she pretended to be. 

Draco knew better. 

He kissed down the vee of her blouse; her skin grew flush, heating his lips. He snaked his tongue beneath the collar to taste the dip between her breasts, and he swore he could feel her heartbeat flutter. Draco raised his eyes and his lips curled up; Hermione's cheeks were pink, her eyes were closed, and she was already panting uncontrollably. 

"You were saying?" he drawled, stilling his movements. 

Hermione opened her eyes and glared at him. "Just get on with it!"

"Yes ma'am." Draco chuckled. 

And get on with it he did. 

Draco licked her cunt and sucked on her clit until she came screaming in the kitchen. Then he carried her into the bedroom, tore off the rest of her clothes, bent her over the side of the bed and fucked her hard. He pulled her hair, slapped her arse, and called her a dirty, dirty whore until she came twice more, and finally before his orgasm overtook him, he shoved his cock into her mouth so she could swallow him dry. 

In short, Draco gave Hermione everything she'd ever wanted during sex, and he thought he'd done a pretty good job of it, too. It definitely should have been enough to make her forget all about what had happened at dinner. 

But as they lay there naked and sweaty on top of crumpled sheets, Draco still trying to catch his breath, Hermione rolled toward him and said, "Now, I think we should discuss what happened at dinner."

Draco groaned and buried his head in the pillows.

_-Fin-_


End file.
